Intervertebral spinal fusion is well known in the art. In the prior art, an intervertebral spacer is implanted between two adjacent intervertebral bodies. The spacer allows a surgeon to deposit bone graft between the problem vertebras in order to fuse the vertebras together. To achieve proper fusion, the implanted spacer must be securely anchored between the vertebras such that there is little to no movement once implanted. Protrusions arranged on the superior and inferior surfaces of the spacer provides a means to stabilize the spacer between the vertebras. However, it has been discovered that spacers stabilized in this way may still move due to the stress exerted on the implanted spacer when the patient moves. Other commonly employed stabilizing techniques include pedicle screws and rods. In this technique, pedicle screws are independently screwed into two or three spine segments. A short rod is then used to connect the pedicle screws to prevent motion at the segments that are being fused. However, this technique is time consuming because the pedicle screws need to be independently screwed into the vertebras. It also requires the surgeon to make large/numerous incisions in the patient to insert the pedicle screws. Because of these deficiencies in the prior art, there exists a need to provide a more effective and efficient way of stabilizing adjacent vertebras in the field of intervertebral spinal fusion.